Jamie Whump A to Z
by SupernaturalGirl1
Summary: A collection of one-shot Jamie whumps. Organized in ABC order.
1. A is for Accident

A is for Accident.

Everyone was gathered around the table, for now everything was peaceful and everyone was getting along. The room was buzzing with conversation, except Jamie. Danny's hurtful words from last Sunday still stung. But nobody seemed to notice his quietness. After everyone finished eating, everyone declared that it wasn't their turn to do the dishes. Erin turned to Jamie.

"I believe it's your turn." Jamie just nodded and started to clear the table. As Jamie stood in the kitchen drying the dishes he heard the family erupt in laughter at something Frank said. Jamie thought back on last Sunday.

_Jamie stormed out of the house, headed to his car. Danny followed right behind him._

_"Kid, stop."_

_"Just leave me alone Danny. You obviously like it better when I'm not here."_

_"That's not what I said."_

_"That's what you implied." Danny just stood there and stared at Jamie. "Maybe you should stop telling me how disappointed you are in me."_

_"I'm not disappointed, I just think that you should have stuck with being a lawyer rather than a cop."_

_"Maybe, being a cop is something I've always wanted to do."_

_"You only wanted to be a cop after Joe."_

_"You don't know anything Danny!" Jamie climbed into the car and drove away._

He knew his family wished that he became a lawyer, but he always wanted to be a cop. Jamie finished the dishes and headed to grab his coat.

"Hey kid, are you leaving." Jamie just nodded and went outside. "Hey wait up." Danny followed Jamie outside. "Where are you going? We haven't even had dessert yet."

"I have a graveyard shift."

"You know if you were a lawyer, you would have normal work hours." Anger bubbled inside Jamie.

"Whatever Danny!" Jamie sped away.

Erin came outside to see what was going on.

"Think he's mad?" Erin glared at her brother.

"What do you think? Why do you always pick on him."

"He's my little brother, that's what I'm supposed to do."

Jamie waited for the red light to turn green. When it did he took his foot off the break and pressed the gas. He was in the middle of the intersection, when a bus crashed into him. The bus driver wasn't paying attention and ran a red light. Jamie's car spun until the driver's side smashed into a nearby building. Jamie felt dizzy. He unbuckled and attempted to crawl to the passenger side. His ribs groaned in protest. His head throbbed and his left shoulder burned.

Danny started to feel guilty about what he said to Jamie. He turned to Erin,

"I'm going to go after him."

"Oh, so now the good big brother comes out." Danny laughed lightly. He got in his car and headed towards Jamie's apartment. When he came to a stop light, he saw flashing lights and an ambulance. He pulled up and hopped out, flashing his badge.

"What happened?"

"A bus ran a red and hit some guy in a car."

"How bad is it?"

"It doesn't seem to serious, but they won't know until they get the guy out." Danny nodded to the police officer and made his way to the wrecked car. Danny froze in his tracks when the car came into view. He ran forward. A EMT tried to stop him.

"That's my brother!"

"I'm sorry sir you need to stay back." Danny pulled out his badge. The EMT let him go. Danny ran to the passenger side of the car.

"Jamie?"Jamie's head turned and their eyes met.

"What are you doing here Danny?"

"I came to apologize." Jamie just laughed. And then grimaced from the pain. "Hold on kid, they're working to get you out."

Danny stepped back and let people do their jobs. Soon Jamie was out of the car. They tried to put him on a stretcher but he refused. He did agree to sitting on the back of an ambulance while they checked him came over when they finished.

"How is he?'

"He dislocated his shoulder, but we popped it back in and put in it in a sling. His ribs will be sore, but there is no need for him to go to the hospital. Danny nodded and turned to look at Jamie.

"Come on I'll take you home and call in that you won't be coming in tonight." Jamie nodded and then slowly stood. Danny drapped his arm around Jamie and helped him to the car. Danny climbed into the driver's seat and drove off. The car ride was silent. Danny stopped in front of Frank's house.

"I thought you were taking me home."

"Do you really think that I would let you go home alone in your condition. Plus Dad would kill me if I did." Jamie tried to get out of the car and walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Danny stopped him and steered Jamie towards the front door.

"No you're not. You are going to go inside and enjoy dessert, because knowing Erin she still hasn't served it yet." Danny opened the front door and pushed Jamie in. The room went silent. Frank stood.

"You were only gone an hour and a half. What happened?"

"Little fender bender."

"Jamie, people don't get hurt in fender benders." Jamie sat at the table.

"A bus ran a red."

"Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I just have some bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. I was told that I could go." Frank glared at Danny.

"I talked to the EMT he said Jamie was fine." Frank nodded and then looked at Jamie.

"You are staying here tonight." Jamie knew better than to argue with his father.


	2. B is for Bruises

B is for Bruises.

Jamie zipped his jacket all the way up. The collar hid his neck, just like he planned. There was still bruising on his neck from the day before.

_The perp they were chasing, jumped on Jamie and started choking him. Jamie struggled for air and tried to fight the guy. Jamie was losing his strength quickly. Suddenly the man was pulled off of him. Jamie sat up and say a civilian tackle the perp and pin him down. After Jamie cuffed the perp he turned to the civilian._

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome. I couldn't just stand there while the guy choked you."_

Jamie walked into the front door. Henry and Frank were already sitting at the table. Danny and Erin emerged from the kitchen with food. Soon the table was set and dinner was served. Everyone was laughing and joking around. Jamie felt extremely hot in his jacket, but he didn't want his family to fret over a few bruises. Erin seemed to realize that Jamie was uncomfortable.

"Jamie, take off your jacket. You're sweating."

"No, I'm good." Erin just glared at him. And Jamie just went back to eating his dinner. When Jamie wasn't paying attention, Danny reached over and unzipped Jamie's jacket, exposing his neck. Danny gasped.

"What happened, kid?" Jamie re-zipped his jacket.

"It's nothing."

"There are bruises on your neck, that is not nothing!" By now the whole family knew what was going on. Linda came to Jamie's side.

"Let me see."

"It's nothing, ok. It happened yesterday. I'm fine."

"Just let me see." Jamie rolled his eyes and unzipped his jacket. Linda stiled a gasp and examined his neck. "Jamie these bruises look like hand prints."

"What happened?" There was concern in Erin's voice.

"The perp got the jump on me, that's all. This is why I didn't tell you guys. You are over reacting to nothing."

"Jamie we care about you and care when you get hurt." Jamie smiled at his family.

"I know you care, but sometimes I can take care of myself without worrying all of you."

"We're glad you're ok." Danny patted Jamie's back and then cracked a joke and had everyone laughing.


	3. C is for Cancer

**Warning Character death.**

C is for Cancer.

Jamie walked out of the doctor's office in a daze. The news hit him like a freight train. He fought back tears and he attempted to put his car key into the lock. He was shaking and couldn't get the key to work. Finally, he broke. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and he sank to his knees. His hand snaked into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Without looking he dialed a number and placed it to his ear.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Danny seemed cheerful and Jamie hated to ruin his mood.

"Hey Danny." Jamie grimaced at how weak his voice sounded.

"Jamie? What's wrong?"

"Um...Could you maybe come get me and take me to Dad's?"

"Sure thing, kid."

"Thanks Danny."  
"I'll be right there." Danny hung up the phone. And he ran to his car, worry filled him. Jamie dialed another familiar number.

"Hey, Jamie. Can't really talk right now I have a lot of paperwork."

"Erin." She froze.

"Jamie what's wrong?"

"Get to Dad's house as soon as you can please."

"Why Jamie, what's wrong."

"Just get there ok."

"Ok, I'm leaving the office now." Jamie hung up the phone and wiped away his tears. Danny pulled up. He jumped out of his car.

"Jamie! What's going on."

"I'll tell you when we get to Dad's, I want to tell everyone at once." Danny didn't push any further. The car ride was silent, other than Danny's attempt to get Jamie to talk.

Erin arrived just as Danny and Jamie were getting there. She jumped to her car and ran to Jamie.

"Jamie, what is going on?" Jamie just hung his head and walked inside. Frank looked up from his paper.

"Hey, what a surprise. You know it's Saturday. Dinner isn't until tomorrow." Frank's smile changed when he saw Jamie's expression. "What's the matter Jamie, you look like someone close to you just died."

"They're not dead yet." Everyone looked at Jamie. And in unison said "What?" Danny stepped forward.

"Who's dieing?" Jamie raised tear filled eyes.

"You guys might want to sit down." After everyone sat down Jamie began. "I went into the doctor's today. I've been getting really bad migraines. And the doctors found something." Jamie paused to wipe away the tears. "They found a cancerous brain tumor." There was a collective gasp. Erin stood and wrapped her arms around Jamie.

"Can they remove it." More tears came to Jamie's eyes. He waited for Erin to let go.

"No." Tears sprung into Danny's eyes.

"How long?" Jamie looked into his father's tear filled eyes.

"One month?"

"A month?!" Danny wrapped his arms around Jamie. "This isn't fair, first I lost Joe and now I'm going lose you too." Erin and Frank both wrapped their arms around Jamie. Henry came in from another room.

"What's going on in here?" Frank turned to his father and quietly explained the situation. Henry pulled Jamie close to him. The family stood in the living room crying till late in the evening. Frank insisted that Jamie slept there and Jamie was too tired to argue.

~One month Later~

Danny, Erin, Frank and Henry gathered close around Jamie's bed. Everyone else filled the room. Erin stroked Jamie's hair, trying to sooth him. He had been bed ridden for the past week. No one would take their eyes off the boy, for this may be the last time they saw him. Despite all the sadness Jamie tried to smile. In a weak voice he spoke.

"I love you guys. I couldn't have asked for a better family." A single tear rolled down Jamie's cheek. Slowly his eyes grew clouded. He turned to Frank. "I can see Mom and Joe." Frank smiled sadly.

"Tell them I say Hi." Jamie smiled and looked at his whole family.

"Danny, don't do anything stupid. Erin, be strong for me ok. Dad, take care of everyone." Jamie blinked slowly. "Good-bye." Jamie took one last breath and his eyes slid shut. The room was silent. Everyone just stared and Jamie's still body, with tear filled eyes. Frank shut his eyes and silently spoke to Mary and Joe.

_Take care of him. I'll be there soon but for now the rest of the family needs me. I love you._

**Just a reminder, none of the chapters are connected. Each one stands alone.**


	4. D is for Drugged

D is for Drugged

Jamie looked at his watch, he sighed and started gathering his stuff. He was late for Sunday dinner. He'd been so lost in his paperwork, he lost track of time. Jamie started to walk away, but he stopped and turned around, remembering his fresh cup of coffee on his desk. The lid was slightly askew, but he didn't think much of it. He fixed the lid and made his way to his car. Jamie parked and climbed out of the car. He grabbed his coffee and headed to the door. Once inside he downed his coffee and discarded the cup.

"About time you get here. I'm starving!"

"Nice to see you too, Danny."

Jamie sat down. After Henry said grace everyone dug in. Jamie tried to stile a yawn.

"Let me guess, paperwork?" Jamie looked up at his father.

"How'd you know?" Frank just laughed. As the night went on, Jamie started to feel dizzy. He stood to take his plate into the kitchen and nearly fell.

"You ok kid?"

"Yeah, Danny. Just tired." Jamie stood slower this time and walked into the kitchen. He placed his plate in the sink. He turned to go back in the other room, but his vision swam and his knees went weak. He grabbed the edge of the counter, until the dizziness passed.

Erin collected a few plates and headed to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Jamie.

"You doing alright?" Jamie looked up at her.

"Um, yeah." He let go of the counter and took a step. He immediately regretted it. His legs turned to noodles and his face met the floor.

"Jamie!" Erin dropped the dishes she was holding and went to Jamie's side. His eyes were closed. "Jamie, can you hear me?" The shattering dishes caused everyone to come and investigate. Danny entered first. Followed by everyone else.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he just collapsed." Erin was fighting to hold back tears. Danny knelled next to Jamie and placed a hand on his neck.

"His pulse is strong." Next he checked for any injuries. Upon finding none he looked at his Dad.

"I already called an ambulance." Danny nodded and turned his attention back to Jamie. He lightly smacked his face.

"Jamie. Hey kid. Wake up." Jamie didn't stir.

When the ambulance arrived, Frank explained what happened. The EMTs set to work and soon had Jamie loaded into the ambulance. Everyone piled into cars and followed the ambulance. When they got there Danny tried to follow Jamie, but was forced into the waiting room. There the Reagan family sat and waited for one hour. A doctor finally emerged.

"Reagan?" Everyone stood, and Frank stepped forward. "He's going to be fine. We did some blood work and it looks like he was drugged. There wasn't very much so he should be waking up in about an hour, the he can go home"

"Thank you." Danny looked at Frank.

"Who would want to drug Jamie?"

"He is a cop." Danny just nodded.

Jamie opened his eyes to a bright hospital room. He freaked out, until his eyes landed on his family. They explained what happened. The wheels turned in Jamie's head. His mind wondered back to the lid on his coffee cup. Somebody in the police department had slipped drugs in his cup. He planned on finding out who, but was to tired to do anything about it now.


	5. E is for Evidence

**Ok so I know that I said that all the chapters stand alone, but because I was requested to continue on with the story line of the last chapter, this chapter is a continuation of last chapter. Enjoy! **

E is for Evidence

Jamie insisted that he be brought back to the station, instead of going back to his Dad's house. Upon arriving, Jamie went straight to the surveillance room and pulled up the camera footage from earlier that evening. Jamie watched as a hooded figure dumped something in his coffee and then disappeared out the front door. Jamie replayed it slower and froze it when the suspect looked at the camera. Jamie instantly recognized the man. Frank noticed a change in Jamie's body language.

"Do you know him Jamie?"

"Yea, Renzulli and I put him away a couple months ago. He was sending death threats to the police officers." Jamie turned to look at his father. "He vowed that when he got out he would take revenge on Renzulli and I. I didn't think much of it then, because he was sentenced to ten years."

"Then what is he doing out?"

"Beats me." Jamie stood and retrieved his file. "His name is Peter Simmons."

"Does he have any other charges?"

"No. He had a wife and kid and a good job. He never said why he was threatening to kill police officers."

"Jamie I don't want you or Renzulli working this case. I'm putting Danny on it. Any until this guy is caught you are staying with me."

"Yes Sir." Jamie made his way outside, as Frank called Danny. As soon as the front door closed behind Jamie, a van pulled up and a man pulled Jamie into the back. It sped away quickly.

"Ok, Jamie are you rea…" Frank froze; he swore that Jamie had just come outside. Frank looked around and saw a wallet sitting on the ground. He picked it up and opened it. The I.D. belonged to a Dennis Simmons. Frank ran back into the station and had the officer on duty, to call Renzulli.

Renzulli ran to his car a sped towards the station. He entered and instantly spotted Frank.

"Commissioner."

"Renzulli. Do you remember a Peter Simmons?"

"Yea, I remember that lunatic."

"Well it seems that he threatened to get revenge on you and Jamie, and now he has Jamie."

"You know that son of a bitch isn't very smart. Last time we caught him by tracking his email."

"Well let's hope he hasn't gotten any smarter." An officer approached Frank.

"Here's the file you ask for sir." Frank opened it up.

"Looks like Dennis Simmons is the evil twin." Frank read off a list of charges. "Did you know that Peter Simmons has a twin?" Renzulli shook his head.

"What do you want with me?" Jamie had his hands cuffed behind his back and to a large pillar.

"I guess I could tell you know, since I'm going to kill you." Dennis sat down in a chair in front of Jamie. "When I was thirteen, the cops came barging into my house and tore it apart, claiming that my older brother, Tommy, had killed someone. They found the knife in his room. Now I know Tommy would have never hurt anyone. He told me that a dirty cop planted evidence in his room." Dennis stood anger in his eyes. "Do you know who that cop was?" Jamie shook his head. "It was your brother Joe Reagan." Jamie glared at Dennis.

"My brother was not a dirty cop!" Rage over took Dennis and he began kicking Jamie, until Jamie fell unconscious. Dennis pulled out his phone and took a picture of the bloody form of Jamie. He opened up an email and started typing.

_If you wish to see him again, bring me Renzulli. You have thirty minutes or he dies._

Dennis pressed send and back down in the chair.

Danny was sitting at his computer looking at Dennis Simmons' file when he received an email. He gasped and then called his father.

"Dad check your email, I just forwarded you something." Frank read the email and turned to Renzulli.

"Where did you catch his brother?"

"An abandoned warehouse."

"Take me there now."

Renzulli drove his squad car, lights and sirens one, Frank in the passenger seat. They were being followed by four other squad cars and Danny's. They pulled up to the warehouse and all the officers pulled their guns and prepared to enter. They all entered in different doorways. Frank followed behind Renzulli and Danny.

"Dennis Simmons freeze." Dennis stood and faced them. As they approached, they realized he had a gun trained on Jamie.

"Put the gun down." Danny was pissed at this guy. "Put it down or I shoot you." Jamie began to stir and he opened his eyes. Jamie locked his with Danny and then looked at Dennis. In one quick movement, Jamie kicked the back of Dennis' legs and he fell. Renzulli rushed forward and cuffed him. Danny went to Jamie's side and uncuffed him. Frank and Danny help Jamie stand.

"Two trips to the hospital in one day, that's a record kid." Jamie laughed lightly.

"Don't make me laugh it hurts."

"Sorry kid. Just glad that you're alright."

"I did learn one thing."

"What's that?"

"That family is crazy." Danny laughed and helped Jamie into the ambulance.


	6. F is for Fire

F is for Fire

The sun was still shining high in the sky, when Jamie decided take a walk. He was enjoying his day off. Today, he didn't have to worry about any crimes, he just got to enjoy the city. Suddenly a scream pierced through the air. Jamie instantly looked for the owner of the scream. Jamie looked up at a woman who was leaning out her window on the third floor.

"Please, someone help!" Jamie ran into the front doors of the apartment building. Suddenly the fire alarm went off. Jamie flashed his badge (which he always carries) to the man at the front desk.

"Help get people outside. I'm going up, i think a woman is trapped in her apartment." The man nodded and went to work. Jamie took the stairs, two at a time. When he reached the third floor, heat struck him. He listened for the woman, when he heard her, Jamie ran towards the noise. He tried the door but it was locked. Jamie took a step back and then kicked in the door. Flames danced all around the apartment. She spotted Jamie. At first he didn't know why she was still by the window, but when he stepped closer he understood why. The woman sat in a wheelchair. Jamie ran to her.

"I'm going to get you put of here." She nodded. "I'm going to pick you up, ok?" She again nodded. Jamie lifted the woman and made his way to her door. The flames had grown in the few seconds he had his back turned. He ran through them as quick as possible.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jamie coughed as he entered the hallway. There was smoke everywhere, making Jamie's eyes water.

"Cover your mouth with you shirt to help filter the air." The woman did as she was told. Jamie walked quickly to the stairs. His legs were growing weak, but he pushed on. By the time he reached the first floor, he couldn't stop coughing. When he reached the front door he breathed in the fresh air. He placed the woman on the sidewalk.

"Thank you."

"You're *cough* welcome *cough*" Jamie smiled at her. A firefighter came out of the building holding a woman. She was crying hysterically. The firefighter set her on a gurney and walked away, nobody seemed to care why see was crying so Jamie went to her.

"Are you ok ma'am?"

"No, all my mother's things are in there. She died when I was little, those are the only things I have to remember her."

"I'm sorry." Jamie turned around when the firefighters started yelling. They were having everyone leaving the building. Just as the last firefighter exited the building began to collapse.

Jamie helped out with calming all the people down until a squad car pulled up. When everything seemed under control, Jamie headed home. He still had a nasty cough but he figured that if he drank enough water then it would fix it. Jamie was out of breath by the time he reached his apartment. He went inside and was surprised to see Danny sitting on the couch.

"What's *cough* up, *cough* Danny?"

"Geez kid, what happened."

"Rescued a *cough* paralyzed *cough* woman from a burning *cough* building."

"Did you get checked out kid, that cough sounds pretty bad."

"I'm fine. *cough*"

"Yea, you sound fine." Jamie went to laugh, but realized he couldn't pull air into his lungs. He gasped. "Wow, slow down. Relax. Then try to take a small breath. And there is no arguing now, I'm taking you tot he hospital."

Danny practically carried Jamie to his car. When they got to the hospital, an oxygen masked was placed over Jamie's mouth and he was assigned a bed. After the doctor assured Danny that Jamie would be alright, he made his way to Jamie.

"Why do you have to be a hero, kid?"

"Runs in the family."

"I'm proud of you. Putting your life at risk to save someone. But if you every do it again, I'm going to kill you." Jamie laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	7. G is for Gauze

G is for Gauze

Jamie winced as he climbed the steps to the front door. His head throbbed and the gauze pad taped to his head was uncomfortable. He pushed open the door and removed his coat. Gauze was wrapped around his bicep. There was red starting to show on that one, and he made a mental note to change it. Frank looked up from his paper.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hi Dad." It hurt Jamie's head to talk. He sat sown in a chair close to Frank.

"How are you? I got a call telling me what happened."

"I'm good. Head still hurts, but I'll be fine."

"You look tired."

"Yea, I'm beat."

"You know Danny is going to be pissed when he finds out that you didn't call him."

"He'll get over it. Besides I'm fine." Frank glanced at Jamie and then back at his paper.

"Erin's in the kitchen, preparing dinner." Jamie stood slowly and made his way to the kitchen. Erin was cutting up some vegetables.

"Hey Sis, need any help?"

"Yea, um you could finish cutting these vegetables while I start the pasta." Erin turned to look at Jamie. Her smile instantly disappeared. "What happened?"

"Nothing too bad."

"Jamie." He turned to look at her.

"I'm fine."

"That didn't answer my question." Jamie sighed and explained what happened. Erin rested a hand on Jamie's shoulder when he finished.

"You got him right?"

"Yes, he is safely behind bars."

"Good, now you go sit, I will finish dinner." Jamie made his way to the living room and switched on the T.V. He was flipping through channels when Danny came in, with his family.

"Hey Dad." Frank looked up at his son, and motioned towards Jamie. Danny walked towards the living room and sat down next to him.

"Hey kid." Jamie said hi and tried to hide the right side of his head. "So what happened today?"

"Not much, just caught so guys for vandalism and assault of a police officer."

"Who'd they assault?"

"Me." Jamie thought the best way to tell Danny was to bluntly state it.

"What?" Danny reached an arm out to Jamie. "Did they hurt you?" Jamie turned to look at Danny.

"Not too bad."

"What'd they do?" Danny motioned towards the gauze pad on Jamie's forehead.

"Hit me with a beer bottle."

"What about your arm."

"Grazed with a bullet."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I can take care of myself."

"Next time call me."

"Yea, sure."

"I mean it Jamie." Danny gave Jamie a quick hug. "Next time it may not be such minor injuries. Call me whenever you get hurt." Jamie looked at Danny.

"I get that you care, but sometimes I can do things myself."

"I just don't want to lose you kid."

"Dinner!" Erin called from the dining room.

"You're not going to Danny, now let's eat." Danny watched Jamie walk away and was glad that his brother was still with him. He couldn't survive if he had to lose another brother.


	8. H is for Help

H is for Help

Jamie grimaced and wrapped an arm around his abdomen, as he climbed the front steps to the door. He dropped his hand before he walked in.

"Hey Pops." Frank looked up from his paperwork.

"Hey Jamie. Danny's already here with the boys." Frank motioned toward the backyard. Jamie nodded and made his way to them. He passed by Linda and Erin in the kitchen. Danny, Jack and Nicki were playing basketball. Jack noticed Jamie first.

"Uncle Jamie! Play basketball with us, please?" Jack threw him the ball. Jamie caught it, and stifled his pain expression as it flared in his chest.

"Danny, could I get your help in here?" Linda was standing in the doorway.

"Of course." Danny ran inside to help. Jamie only half-heartedly played. The bruising on his abdomen really made it hard to play.

"Are you letting us win, Uncle Jamie?" Nicki taunted as she made another basket.

"Of course not." Jamie shot back. He grabbed the ball and stepped away from Nicki, he spun around and Jack came out of nowhere. Jack's shoulders rammed into Jamie's bruised abdomen. Jamie dropped the ball and fell to his knees. Tears sprung to his eyes.

"Uncle Jamie!" Tear fell from Jack's eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok." Jamie gasped. "Wasn't your fault."

"Go get Grandpa." Nicki ordered. Jack took off running. When he entered the house, Linda stopped what she was doing.

"What's the matter?"

"Where's Grandpa?"

"In the living room, why?" Jack didn't answer, he just ran to the living room. Danny and Frank were arguing over a police case.

"Grandpa!" Frank looked up at the fear in his grandson's voice. A tear rolled off of Jack's chin.

"What's the matter?" Danny was now interested in what was happening.

"Grandpa, come quick. Uncle Jamie is hurt." Frank and Danny glanced at each other and then stood. Jack ran towards the backyard, followed by Frank and Danny. Linda and Erin followed when they saw concern on everyone's faces.

Jamie was sitting on the ground with his back against a wall. He was pale and struggling to breath. Frank kneeled next to him.

"Jamie, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Jamie."

"It's nothing, Dad."

"Jamie!" he lifted his head to meet his father's eyes. He sighed.

"Just some bruising." Jamie coughed a little.

"From what?"

"Got hit in the vest." Frank's eyes widened.

"How many times."

"Three." Jamie coughed again. When he brought his hand away from his mouth, there was blood. Danny stepped forward.

"Hospital now." Frank nodded in agreement.

"I was already there." Jamie whined.

"Well, looks like you're going back." Danny helped get Jamie to his feet.

The whole Reagan clan sat in the hospital waiting room. It had been just over an hour, when a doctor emerged.

"He will be fine. He's asking to see Jack." Danny looked at his son, and motioned for him to follow the doctor. Jack walked into Jamie's hospital room and tears immediately started to fall.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jamie. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's why I wanted to see you Jack. You didn't do this. A bad guy did. I didn't want you to beat yourself up over it."

"I love you, Uncle Jamie."


	9. I is for Icicle

I is for Icicle

Jamie zipped up his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Jack and Sean were already waiting on the back patio for him. He braced himself and opened the door, a big gust of cold air hit him. Jamie shivered ans shut the door.

"Hurry up Uncle Jamie!"

"I"m coming." Jamie hurried to his nephews and bent down to their level. "What are going to do?"

"Build a snowman!" Sean jumped up and down, with excitement.

"Ok. Sounds good." Jamie and Sean started on the bottom of the snowman, while Jack started on the middle piece. Jamie heard Jack giggling and turned just in time as a snowball flew his way. He ducked.

"Ha! You missed me!" Another snowball flew hit Jamie in the chest. Sean giggled and started making snowballs. Snow balls very flying back and forth between the three of them. Danny walked out.

"What's going on out here?" A snowball hit Danny in the shoulder. Jack and Sean froze, while Jamie fell over in laughter. "Oh, it's on little brother!" Danny ran down the steps and began making a snowball. Jamie ran towards the side of the house, seeking cover. Danny lobbed a giant snowball towards Jamie. It hit the gutter above Jamie's head.

"You missed!" Danny threw another one and he hit the gutter again. "Seems to me that you can't throw." Jamie chuckled. Danny tried one more time. Instead of hitting the gutter, he hit an icicle hanging off the gutter. Danny watched as it broke and fell towards Jamie. Jamie was too busy making a snowball to notice.

"Jamie! Look out!" Jamie looked up right as the icicle broke free and fell. There was no time to react, the icicle fell and hit Jamie.

Danny watched as the icicle connected with his brother. He ran over to him. Jamie was sitting on the ground rubbing his shoulder.

"Who knew that an icicle would hurt so much."

"Yea. That thing was at least two and a half feet." Danny glanced at the shattered icicle. "Come on let's go inside and get warm."

"But we never finished the snowman." Jamie gestured to the half built snowman. Jack came running over.

"Let's finish the snowman Uncle Jamie!" Jamie jumped up and absent mindedly rubbed his shoulder. "Are you going to help us Dad?" Sean ran over.

"I finished the head!"

They all set to work finishing the snowman. They finished right as dinner was done. Danny and Jamie stayed to admire their snowman. Danny drapped an arm over Jamie's shoulders.

"Let's eat!"


	10. J is for Justice

J is for Justice

Erin looked up from her desk as Jamie walked in. She glanced at her watch.

"You're early."

"Yeah. I had nothing better to do."

"I just need to finish this and then we can go to lunch." Jamie nodded and sat down in a chair by Erin's desk.

"Is Danny meeting us there?"

"No, he's supposed to pick us up. He's taking us somewhere; it's supposed to be a surprise." Jamie chuckled.

"It's probably just a stupid taco truck, like last time." Erin rolled her eyes.

"I hope not." Jamie and Erin both laughed.

"So what are you working on?"

"Nothing special." Jamie got the hint and focused his attention on the various thing Erin had in her office. Erin's door opened. Jamie and Erin both looked up.

"Jim? What are you doing here?" Erin stood.

"Getting justice." Confusing crossed Erin's face.

"Your brother was found guilty."

"My brother was innocent." Jamie heard the man's voice rise and stood.

"I think it would be a good time to leave." Jim turned anger filled eyes to Jamie and then looked back at Erin.

"You took a brother from me; I'll take one from you." Jamie went to grab his gun, but since he was off duty it wasn't there. So he put his hands up in front of him.

"Ok, calm down. Don't do anything that you're going to regret." Jim pulled a gun from his sweatshirt pocket. He raised it and aimed at Jamie. Tears sprung in Erin's eyes.

"Please, he's not a part of this."

"He is now." Jim fired three times at Jamie. Erin screamed as Jamie crumpled to the ground.

Danny was about to enter Erin's office when three shots were fired. He drew his gun and burst through the door. Without thinking Danny talked the man with the gun and knocked him unconscious. At first Danny didn't notice Jamie on the ground.

"Erin, are you hurt." Erin shook her head.

"J-J-Jamie." Danny followed where her eyes pointed. He ran to Jamie's side.

"Hey kid, can you hear me?" Jamie's eyes cracked open. "That's it kid, stay with me." Danny pulled his cuffs off his belt. "Erin, cuff that son-of-a-bitch." Erin took the cuffs with shaking hands and cuffed Jim. She returned to Danny's side. Danny sighed when he heard approaching sirens. "Erin, put pressure on the wound on his shoulder, I got the stomach and chest." Jamie's eyes snapped open when they pressed on his wounds. "Sorry kid."

"H-hurts."

"I know kid. Just stay with me ok?" Jamie nodded.

Paramedics rushed in and took over. Danny turned to Erin. She had tears running down her face and was staring at her blood stained hands with disbelief. Danny grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. She melted into him and sobbed. Suddenly she pulled away.

"If he dies, then it will be all my fault."

"Shh. It's not your fault. And he's not going to die."

Frank rubbed at his eyes, and glanced around the room at his family. All the children were sleeping in the hard chairs. Danny and Erin were talking quietly and Linda had her head rested on Danny's shoulder. Frank stood to stretch his legs. A doctor emerged from the double doors.

"Officer Reagan." Frank motioned for the officer to address the whole family. The children stirred and soon sat up awaiting the news.

"Jameson is a lucky man. The bullets missed vital organs. He just lost a lot of blood. His surgery went well with no complications and he is ready to see all of you. Normally it is only two at a time, but since he is a police officer, I have given him a room big enough for all of you."

"Thank you." Frank shook his hand and followed everyone to Jamie's room. Jamie was propped up in the hospital bed. He smiled big when everyone entered. Erin pushed her way to the front and gave Jamie a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. If I wasn't there, then…" Jamie wiped a tear away. "I'd much rather have it be me than you. I could stand to lose you." Erin let tears fall on her cheeks.

"I love you too, Jamie." Everyone gathered for a group hug.

"I love you guys." Jamie beamed at his family.


	11. K is for Knife

K is for Knife

Jamie got in line at the grocery store. There were two people in front of him. He glanced at his watch; he was already late for Sunday dinner. The old lady at the front of the line was arguing with the cashier. Jamie sighed and then pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Danny.

_Long line at the store. Be there soon. _

Jamie pressed send and turned his attention on the various magazines in front of him. Another celebrity couple broke up, and there were pictures of celebs who had lost and gained wait. Jamie quickly lost interest and focused on his shoes. He made a mental note to clean them when he got a chance. The man in front of him moved forward. Jamie quickly loaded his three items; vanilla ice-cream, hot fudge, and whipped cream; onto the conveyer belt. The cashier had a bit of an attitude, but after dealing with the old lady, Jamie didn't blame him. He was polite anyway and the cahier's mood lightened a little.

Jamie walked swiftly to his car and searched his pockets for his keys. The parking lot had cleared out a lot and Jamie had to walk almost to the back to reach his car. The streetlamp next to his car flickered. Anxiety washed over Jamie, but he didn't know why. His eyes wandered around the parking lot. Seeing nothing, he put his key in the door. The door unlocked and he pulled it open. A hand grabbed him from behind, he spun.

The man who grabbed him started busting up laughing.

"I got you good kid."

"Very funny. You scared me half to death."

"I couldn't resist."

"Whatever, Vinny. I'm late for dinner, gotta run."

"See ya later, Reagan." Jamie chuckled and climbed into his car. He waved as he drove off. He pulled up to the house and grabbed the grocery bag and ran inside.

"Look who finally showed up!"

"Hey, blame the old lady in front of me." Danny chuckled.

"Remember, you were supposed to help Erin make dinner. Have fun dealing with her wrath." Jamie flinched at the thought. He made his way to the kitchen. Erin looked up.

"Where have you been?" Jamie held up the grocery bag and then proceeded to put the groceries away.

"What's left?"

"Oh, I left you the best job." She handed Jamie a raw onion and a knife. "Have fun." She turned her attention back on the meat she was cooking.

"Why do we even need onion? Danny is the only one who likes it."

"Dad likes it." Jamie rolled his eyes and placed the onion on the cutting board. He cut in in half and tears sprung to his eyes. He began cutting the onion into smaller pieces. His eyes watered even more, and tears rolled down his cheeks. He blinked rapidly. It didn't help much. He continued to cut and turned his head to ask Erin a question.

"Do I need to cut the who…OW!" Jamie's head turned back to his hand. There was a nice slice in his left hand, from his pointer finger to his thumb. It gushed blood and he quickly pulled it away from the onion. Erin came to his side.

"Go rinse it in the sink, I'll go get Linda and have her look at it." As Erin left the room, Jamie made his way to sink. His eyes were still full of tears from cutting the onion. He turned on the water and put his hand underneath, at first it stung, then in felt soothing. Erin returned with Linda. She took Jamie's hand and looked at it.

"It's going to need stiches." Jamie groaned. "Oh, put your big boy pants on. I can do it here. Let me go get the first aid kit from the car." Linda left.

"She keeps a first aid kit in the car?" Jamie looked at Erin.

"With Danny, it's not a bad idea." Erin and Jamie chuckled. Linda returned with a small white box and set to work.

Danny made his way to the kitchen to get a beer and check on dinner. He stopped when he saw his wife stitching up Jamie's hand.

"What happened?"

"Jamie's still too young to use a knife." Erin joked.

"Hey New York trusts me with a gun, so I think I can handle a knife."

"Yeah." Erin rolled her eyes. The three siblings laughed. Danny pulled two beers from the fridge and handed one to Jamie. He took it in his good hand. Linda was wrapping a bandage around the clean stitched wound.

"So I'm thinking, I'm going to tell Vinny that I punched a window saving a kid or something. That's better than saying I cut myself with a kitchen knife." Danny laughed.

"Yeah. 'Cause he'll fall for that."

"He might." Jamie said defensively. Erin chuckled and turned to finish dinner.

"Oh No! I burnt the meat." Erin held up a burnt steak. 'Looks like ice-cream sundaes for dinner." Nicki, Jack, and Sean cheered in the other room. Everyone laughed and helped Erin prepare the sundaes.


	12. L is for Loser

_**Sorry for not updating in so long. My life has been pretty hectic.**_

L is for Loser

Jamie walked quickly through the dark park. He was tired and just wanted to get home. Work seemed extra-long today. He yawned and wrapped his coat closer to his body. The park was eerily empty. The moon light turned everything a light blue color. Jamie looked forward and thought he saw someone standing on the top of the bridge over the river. He snuck closer and confirmed that there was someone up there. Jamie approached slowly. A stick snapped under his foot and the figure turned to look at Jamie.

It was a young boy, no older than 16. His face was wet with tears. He looked surprised and then angry.

"Keep walking." The boy turned back to face the river and let out a sob. Jamie took a step closer.

"Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"My name is Jamie. And I am not leaving here until you tell me why you are up there."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about all of God's creatures and none of them should take their own life. So what's your name?"

"Jonathan." It was barely a whisper.

"Ok, Jonathan. What are you doing up there?" Jamie took a step closer.

"I'm a loser."

"Why do you think that?"

"That's what everyone tells me, so it must be true."

"What do you mean everyone?"

"My parents, my friends-well used to be friends and my ex-girlfriend."

"Do you believe that you are a loser?"

"I didn't before, but now I do."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do anything right. I always make my parents mad and I can never please my friends and I was too stupid to realize that I was pushing my girlfriend away." Jamie took another step closer, until he was leaning against the bridge.

"Why don't you take a seat." Jonathan hesitated and then sat. "So you think that jumping off this bridge and ending your life will solve all your problems? What about your parents? Don't you think that they will be broken because of your actions? And how will you ever be able to make up with your girlfriend if you're dead?" Jonathan looked at Jamie and then tears sprung to his eyes.

"I…I never thought of that." Jonathan hung his head. "I feel pretty stupid right now." Jamie reached out a hand and placed it on Jonathan's back.

"Don't be. You're young and this is the time for you to make mistakes and learn from them." Jonathan met Jamie's eyes.

"I just can't see how life could get any better."

"I have been in a situation like yours before. I lost one of my older brothers and then I lost my mother. I thought about doing the same thing as you, but then I realized that I still had my brother, my sister, and my dad. My point is that life will always get better. You can't reach the good if you don't go through some bad." Jonathan moved slowly and climbed down from the bridge. He stared at Jamie for a second and then wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Jonathan pulled back and wiped away the tears. "I never realized how much of an impact my one choice would make."

"Just remember, that life always gets better." Jonathan smiled at Jamie. "I'll walk you home."

After giving Jonathan his number, Jamie walked home and thought about the time that he was up on that bridge and Danny had to talk him down. He wiped his eyes and kept walking. When he got home a light in his apartment was on. He froze for a second and then slowly opened the door. Danny was sprawled out on the couch with a beer. He smiled when Jamie walked in.

"Thought you forgot about our plans tonight." Jamie smiled.

"No, I just had to do something at work." Danny rose and walked towards Jamie.

"Ok, then let's go." Jamie suddenly grabbed Danny and crushed him in a hug. Danny was stunned for a moment. "What's this for?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking me down from that bridge, after mom and Joe."

"What are big brothers for?" Jamie released Danny. They stared at each other for a moment and then headed out the door. Jamie knew that if he needed him, Danny would always be there.


	13. M is for Missed Call

M is for Missed Call

Jamie held the phone to his ear and prayed that someone would pick up, when nobody did, he left a message.

It was a Saturday evening and Niki had a performance for school. Everyone had planned on attending, so when Jamie failed to show Frank grew worried. His worry grew throughout the night. When the whole Reagan clan arrived at Frank's, everyone was concerned about Jamie.

"Where's Uncle Jamie?" Niki looked at her mother hoping for an answer. Erin looked at her father.

"I'll call him." Frank suggested. He reached into his pocket an pulled out his phone. He had to turn it on, because he had turned it off for Niki's performance. He saw he had a missed call from Jamie. "Looks like I missed his call, he probably had to cover someone's shift." Frank called his voice mail and placed the phone to his ear.

_"Hey dad, um...it looks like I won't be making to Niki's performance. Tell her I'm sorry. *cough* I actually called because...I wanted to tell you that I love you. *cough* I don't think I'm coming home..." _Frank could hear Jamie crying. He motioned for everyone's attention and then put the phone on speaker. _"It's not looking good dad. T-the ambulance is so far away...and t-there's so much blood. I wish you would have answered your phone, but at least I get to say good-bye. Tell everyone how much I love them, and I will be sure to tell Mom and Joe hi. *cough* Dad, I'm scared. *cough* I-I can't hold on much longer...I'm sorry...I love you." _The line went dead. Frank dropped the phone and let tears fall. He looked at his family, everyone of them crying. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Frank wiped away the tears and went to answer it.

A uniformed officer stood on the front porch. He held his hat in his hands. Frank motioned for him to come in.

"Commissioner." The officer waited for Frank to make eye contact. "Your son Officer Jameson Reagan was shot earlier this evening. He called for an ambulance, when they arrived he was barely alive. They rushed him to the hospital and..." Danny spoke up for the first time.

"Just tell me, is my brother still alive."

"Yes, but barely. He is in critical condition. He just got out of surgery half an hour ago." A collective sigh was heard. "I was ordered to escort you to him." Frank nodded and motioned for the family to come. They all filed in there cars and were escorted to the hospital. Once inside a nurse showed them to Jamie's room.

Danny froze when his eyes landed on brother was too still, and pale. He had many tubes running into his body. Danny couldn't bear the sight. He closed his eyes and turned his back. Linda wrapped him in a hung. Erin clung to Niki and tried to blink away the tears, but failed. Frank dismissed himself to find a doctor to talk to.

Danny never left his brother's side for two weeks. Everyday Jamie grew stronger and slowly the tubes were removed. Danny rubbed his eyes and slammed his laptop shut, he couldn't focus on work. He sighed and place the laptop into it's bag. He turned to look back at Jamie. He still was shocked every time he looked at his broken baby brother. He reached a hand out and held Jamie's. To his surprise the hand tightened around his. Danny looked from Jamie's hand to his face and was met with two blue eyes staring at him.

"Hey kid." A smile made it's way to Danny"s face, the first in two weeks.

"H-hey D-Danny." Danny's smile grew bigger.

"You had us all worried."

"S-s-sorry."

"Shhh. It's ok. You're fine now." Danny pressed the call button and let the nurses know that Jamie was awake. Then he made the call to the family. A couple hours later, Jamie was surrounded by family members all smiling because he was awake. Jamie smiled at his family and pushed the memories of that night out of his head. He forgot the fear and the pain and focused on his family.

"I love you guys."


	14. N is for Night

N is for Night

Jamie turned down the dark alley. _Why was it always a dark alley?_ He reached for his flashlight and turned it on. He started scanning the area for the suspect. It was just a kid so Jamie didn't have his weapon drawn, but it was ready if he needed it. He walked farther down the alley; so far there was no sign of the kid. Hopefully Vinny was having more luck with the other kid. Jamie was about to give up, when a box shifted. Jamie shinned his flashlight beam on the box and stepped closer.

"Come out of there." There was no movement so Jamie took a step closer. The kid jumped out of the dark and attacked Jamie. His head connected with the thick concrete. The kid started hitting Jamie with his fists. Jamie tried to block the punches, but failed. The kid stood and started kicking Jamie's abdomen. Jamie groaned with each kick, but he was helpless. Vinny's voice floated through the radio.

"Hey Reagan. I go the other kid. How's it going over there?" The kid stopped kicking Jamie. "Hello? Reagan?" Somebody was running towards the entrance of the alley. The kid gave Jamie one final kick and then ran for it. Jamie grabbed the radio with a weak hand.

"H-he got a-away." Jamie was breathless and in pain.

"Reagan, where are you? Are you hurt?" Jamie could feel the darkness taking over him.

"Yea, c-call a-a bu…" It was too hard to speak. The last thing Jamie saw before blacking out was the moon high in the night sky.

Vinny ran towards the alley that Jamie had gone down. Fear clinched his gut. He could here sirens in the distance. A kid ran out of the alley, but Vinny could care less. His partner was hurt. He ran down the alley and pulled his flashlight out. He froze when he saw a bloody beaten Jamie.

"Reagan?" He didn't stir. Vinny stepped closer kneeled down. He sighed with relief when he felt a pulse.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny had his feet propped up on Jamie's bed, waiting for him to wake up. Everyone else had gone home after they were told that Jamie was just going to be sore and have a killer headache. Danny was focused on the report he was reading that he didn't notice Jamie open his eyes.

"W-what happened?" Danny dropped his legs from the bed and sat up straight.

"You were beaten up by a teenage boy." Jamie groaned.

"My head hurts."

"Yeah, you have a pretty bad concussion."

"Anything broken?"

"No, but you should see the bruises you're sporting."

"Did Vinny catch the kid?"

"No, but his partner gave him up. We are just tracking him down."

"Just think his buddy is just going to get charged for robbery and he is going to get robbery and assault."

"Yeah, kid should have thought before he attacked."

"Yeah." Jamie yawned.

"Get some sleep. I need you wide awake when I make fun of you for letting a teen beat you up." Jamie chuckled.

"Love you too, Danny." Danny smiled at his brother and settled in to keep watch.


End file.
